Emmett and Rosalie: The First Wedding
by Ktboo1232
Summary: The title explains its self it is an exciting story from inside Rosalie's head about there first wedding! this one is a little different. I made a few changes. so hopefully it will flow better.


Emmett and Rosalie: The first wedding

I sat in the house with my fiancé Emmett. We just had a great night, when I say a great night I mean a great night.

I met Emmett while I was hunting with my family in the mountains. When I first saw him he was being mauled by a bear. I had to save Emmett. I saved him and because there was something, something about the way he looked that made me save him. I had to turn him, his injures were too great. I didn't think I would be strong enough to stop and I would kill him if I tried, so I carried him through the mountains nearly 100 miles to Carlisle.

When I found Carlisle and the others Carlisle looked like he already knew. Then I remembered that Edward was there and he probably read my mind and told Carlisle. When I got there I had the most pleading look in my eye. Emmett had been unconscious and I would have thought I would have lost him if it weren't for his faint heartbeat. After Carlisle bit him he let out a bloodcurdling scream it was the most horrible sound I had ever heard.

By the time the venom spread it had been a few days and we had moved him back to the house. I had nothing to do except watch his face as the burning increased and faded. He opened his eyes once to see me and smiled. The first time I had seen his face I fell in love, it was the whole cliché love at first sight thing. Of course I had no reason to worry. I mean who wouldn't love me. I still had my doubts I hoped he loved me. I surly loved him, but I haven't even truly met him, but his face, there was just something about his face. All I knew was that I was in love with him.

Both Emmett and I lived a little differently than the way the rest of the family. We had a very different view of what was appropriate in front of our family. I mean that we had a little too much fun, with the whole not having to sleep thing (I will let you guess what that means). Edward had to stay away from us. I guess he didn't approve of what we did. I just say whatever we mellowed out a lot; it just took a little over a decade.

In my family it's just my "mom", Esme, my "dad", Carlisle, and ugh my "brother", Edward. Today is Emmett and my wedding! I'm so excited Esme and I went a little over board. It's my fairytale wedding. Of course there is only family attending. Imagine, a bunch of humans in a house full of vampires.

Edward is probably sitting in his room right now and listening to my thoughts. He's a creeper! I hope you heard that. Hehe! Emmett felt my felt my slight shake as my silent laughter got louder.

"What's so funny babe?"

"I just hope Edward heard what I was thinking about," I laughed again.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about the first time we met, after I saved you, and the wedding plans," I said as I traced his abs, we sat in our room cuddling.

"What time is it," I asked after he didn't say anything.

"10."

"O."

"What?"

"It's just that our wedding is in less than 4 hours."

"I know babe aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be. I've had a lot of time to think, you know my story I got turned into this because of a man and it's just a lot to think about and-"

"Babe shhhhh," he put his finger over my mouth, "remember I am this way because of you and I don't regret a minute of it do you?"

"Of course not, I'm not getting cold feet or anything I'm just over thinking."

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

He kissed me and at that moment I heard a knock at the door.

I heard Esme's soft voice say "it's time."

"Bye see you soon."

I left with only Emmett on my mind.

Esme and I went to her room and got my dress on and it fit like a glove. I went to the mirror and looked at myself and I couldn't move because I was to pretty.

"Come on Rose let's get your hair done."

"Okay"

We went to her bathroom. I only had Esme to get me ready. Emmett had both Carlisle and Edward. Edward would play and the only human would be the minister. Esme is my bridesmaid and Carlisle is Emmett's grooms men. Edward, well Edward is going to play the piano because that's just what Edward does.

Esme broke into my thoughts by saying, "Rose, it's time."

I hopped up a little too excitedly and Esme just said "Calm down he won't go anywhere."

I might be a vampire but I swear I'm acting like a giddy school girl with her first boyfriend. When I heard the music start playing Esme walked down and she could only stare at Carlisle. Typical. When it was my turn I had to remember that the Minister is human and I have to walk very slowly. Once I turned the corner I saw Emmett in his tux and I saw the prettiest person in the room, except for me. He looked so handsome. I couldn't wait until tonight. When I got to the alter, the minister said the vows we repeated after him.

"I do"

"I do" I said in a voice that if I could cry I would.

"You may kiss the bride"

Emmett got the biggest grin on his face and pulled me into his arms and kissed me so fiercely I thought I might break if I wasn't unbreakable.

"Now I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

Everyone clapped even though it was only three people it rang through the hall. We walked back down the hall straight to our bedroom. Emmett kicked down the door, picked me up and howled like a dog and slammed our door shut. That was the last they heard of us that night.


End file.
